Here We Are Now Luv, Entertain Us
by Ashley Appleappachia Rae
Summary: Whilst taking a well earned break from slaying, Buffy visits Willow in England only to recieve the shock of her life when a previous love appears out of the blue ready to win her back, Spike, whom she thought was dead. Comedy, Romance, Drama and Suspense, this is a must read if you were unhappy with Buffy and Spike's ending in season 7...Here you are now luv, I'll entertain you.
1. Chapter 1 - The Stranger

All characters owned by BTVS and the legend Joss Whendon!

_Here We Are Now Luv, Entertain Us_

Chapter One

**The Stranger**

It was around five in the afternoon and the rain was pummelling the pavement as Buffy walked, umbrella in hand, down the street leading to her hotel. _I totally hate English_ _weather_ she thought to herself as she pulled her coat closer around her.

She had been visiting Willow and her newly formed coven in the countryside. Willow was now a super witch and people from all around were coming to learn the ways of Wicca from her. Buffy was impressed by her best friend but after days and days of dodging flying objects and spells around Willow's house she had decided to stay in a hotel to avoid being hit by anything nasty.

She had to admit that with its rolling green hills and miles of forests, England was beautiful. It was calm and peaceful there, no need to worry about the impending doom of the Hellmouth. However almost every day for the past two weeks it had been raining and after returning home, soaked to the bone she had realised that it was customary to take a sturdy raincoat and umbrella wherever you go. It was times like this she almost missed Sunnydale with its baking hot summers and dry forecasts. _Almost_ she chuckled to herself.

She hadn't seen a single vamp in weeks and was itching for a good slay. Now that the overall slayer count had gone from two, to nearly two hundred there was less work to do. Faith, Kennedy, Vie and Rhona had been redirected to the Hellmouth in Cleveland and Dawn was off safely studying at some University near Xander. Xander, the last time she had heard anything from him, was doing fine in his new apartment in Tallahassee.

She missed her friends and her sister but she knew that they had their own lives to live now. It had been nearly a year since the Hellmouth was closed and Sunnydale destroyed but it felt like only yesterday to Buffy sometimes. So much had happened since; they had dived right into collecting the new slayers that she hadn't had chance to stop and think for more than a few minutes at a time. She had spent only four months with Faith in Florida training new Slayers before she had been recruited by the reforming watchers council and sent to Cleveland without Buffy.

These last few months in England she had been bliss compared to her life in Sunnydale. It had given her time to rethink her position, work out what she wanted to do with her life. But it had also given her time to think about what she had lost. For seven years it had felt like death and destruction followed her wherever she went. She had lost so many people over her years as the Slayer, her mother, Angel, Riley, Tara, Anya and...

But she wouldn't think about him. Every time she did it felt like someone had a white hot hand clamped around her heart and was squeezing it for all it was worth. She shuck her head, trying to rid the painful thoughts of _him_ from her mind and carried on down the road vaguely aware of heavy footsteps behind her.

Now that winter was approaching it was beginning to get very cold and dark outside. The street lamps shone brightly in the night and the trees on either side of the road began to whisper in the icy wind. As a gust of wind blew past her face she smelled a strange and yet familiar scent in the air. It puzzled her because she knew that she recognised it but could not remember where from.

She turned down a side street and the footsteps behind her increased in speed, following her. Something in her brain clicked into place as she registered the smell. She thought it definitely reminded her of a vamps scent but something was off, it wasn't pure vamp. There was something more to the scent, something she couldn't put her finger on. Her slayers instincts, though less accurate from lack of use, kicked in. She continued to walk as if nothing had changed though her muscles were tensed as if for a fight. She was overly aware of the stake concealed up her sleeve and re-positioned her hand so she could grab it at a moments noticed.

The follower was right behind her now and she sensed a hand extend towards her; it was either be attacked or be the attacker. In one fluid movement she turned and quickly grabbed the strangers arm, flung them to the ground and pinned them down. She noticed how odd it was that they were not struggling, or the fact that they had covered their face in a black scarf. Panic stricken she wondered if she had just tackled a civilian to the ground instead of some sinister demon.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger in alarm, pressing a stake to their chest. "Why are you following me?" But they did not answer. She noticed the familiar smell again, it was stronger now. She lifted her hand to remove that person's scarf. As she did so they caught her hand and held it tight in their own, preventing her from moving it at all. Taken aback by the sheer strength of the hand now clamped vice-like around hers she pressed the stake harder into the stranger's chest and they groaned pain as a small trickle of blood oozed from beneath the point of her stake. Very slowly the stranger released her hand and gently tugged at the scarf wrapped loosely around their face. As it fell away Buffy let out a strangled cry and jumped to her feet, backing into the ally wall.

"Hello Buffy" said Spike

Reviews would be sooo helpful please if you have a spare moment, thanks for reading guys :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Shock

All characters owned by BTVS and the legend Joss Whedon!

Chapter Two

**Shock**

Ok she was definitely dreaming. Either that or she was dead, again. Her heart nearly jumped out of her mouth when she saw him. Those intense, adoring blue eyes staring back into hers, that ridiculously peroxide blonde hair gleaming in the light from the street lamps. This couldn't be real could it? She had seen him die, watched as all of Sunnydale collapsed around him, burying him forever. Yet here he was slowly getting to his feet before her, a smile playing around his perfectly sculpted lips. Her head spun uncomfortably as she felt herself slide down that wall and sink into a sitting position.

"Buffy?" said Spike, the smile rapidly vanishing from his face. He knelt down in front of her and looked into her face which was as unreadable as a closed book. "Buffy, Buffy! Are you there?" he said waving his hand frantically in front of her face. It seemed like a stupid question but he knew only too well that Buffy had once slipped into strange comatose state where no one could reach her. He took her hand and held it to his face; breathing in her scent and feeling her warm touch once again on his cheek. He sighed in contentment resting his face against her smooth skin.

"Come on luv, come back to me."

She could feel his cool skin beneath her hand, felt her hand curved round his jaw but when he finally let her go, her arm dropped limply back to her side. He looked genuinely concerned when she continued to stare at him, eyes unfocused and mouth slightly open in surprise. He wondered if she had gone into shock. _Just brilliant_ he thought _I come all the way to bloody England to see her and she's decided to take a mental break. _He looked away from her for a moment to check if anyone was around. Spike knew Willow lived around here somewhere; maybe she could help snap Buffy out of it. Then suddenly from out of nowhere he was hit in the head and fell backward onto the floor, smashing into the concrete.

Buffy didn't know why she had done it but completely unnoticed by Spike, she had snapped out of her dazed state and her defensive barriers had shot straight up. She was so angry with him for sacrificing his stupid self and then turning up out of the blue apparently not dead. In the split second he looked away she had lost it and punched him in the face. How about a '_hey honey I'm not dead'_ phone call, or even a post card from the bottom of the Hellmouth just to let her know he was alive and kicking. She didn't honestly know why she felt so strongly about it either, she knew she felt for Spike and needed him around for some reason. He was an experienced fighter and was therefore was vital to her cause. But more than that she knew deep down, like she had told Angel all those months ago, Spike was in her heart.

Still boiling with anger she lifted him off the floor where he was blinking dazedly up at her and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell is this? I thought you were dead!" she practically screamed at him with a look of mingled fury and alarm on her face.

"Sodding hell Buffy calm down." yelled Spike wide eyed.

"No I "_Sodding_" won't calm down Spike. Where have you been?"

"With bleeding tall dark and forehead."

"You've been in LA with Angel all this time?"

"Well yeah sort of. I wanted to see you pet honest. I just..." he trailed off.

"You just what, Spike? Couldn't be bothered?"

"I couldn't find you Buffy!"

"How did you find me this time then huh?"

"Willow"

"Willow? What! Will knew you were alive?"

"No no Buffy it's not like that."

"Then get on with it because I'm finding it really hard to understand here, Spike!"

"Right, OK" started Spike with a big sigh "The thing was you moved around too much, first you were in Florida and then Maine. I mean there bloody big places Buffy. I tried to track you but it was like trying to find a Slayer in a Slayer stack after super witch did her location spell or whatever. But when I realised you were headed here I rang around, you know, called Willow and Giles. Wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for Will, she told me where you might be but Giles only told me to sod off. Bleeding Git. I've been walking around for two days trying to find you luv."

"Oh poor Spiky all lost and confused were you. Think how I felt when..." she paused and dropped her head.

Buffy could feel the barriers slowly coming down as she looked into his apologetic face. She knew all this yelling was irrational, knew that she wasn't really that mad at him. From the sounds of it he had been trying to find her for a while now and honestly she was glad to have him back, that's if he really was back, but the defensiveness she had learnt from being the Slayer kept her from letting her guard down completely.

"Arg don't you think I know that Buffy. That's exactly how I felt when you went and jumped off Glory's tower. I've never got over loosing you either! Every day I woke thinking it was all a bad dream and that maybe you were alive only to find you still weren't there. And every night I had to live with the fact that if I'd done something different, acted sooner maybe, I could have saved you." He paused and blinked back tears before continuing "I sacrificed myself, like you, to stop that bloody Hellmouth from doing any more damage. I thought that would mean something to you. I did the right thing for once Buffy. I did if for you."

"It did mean something, I was prou-

"-And away way" Spike cut in "I thought you didn't feel for me, not like I do for you. So why are you getting all sherty over it?"

"I'm not being sherty! Uhg Spike you don't get it do you? Those nights we spent together before that last battle changed me, changed how I felt about you. I knew that I needed you, like you needed me. I told you as much before we left. I told you that I...and then you went and left me just as I realised...that I loved you too. And if you still think that I don't then you might as well just-"

She was cut off by Spike who freed himself from her restraint and kissed her.

Reviews would be soo helpful please, thanks for reading guys :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Been So Long

All characters belong to BTVS and the legend that is Mr Joss Whedon!

Chapter Three

**Been So Long**

As Spike's lips suddenly crushed against Buffy's she forgot everything she had been yelling about and succumbed to their new-found passion. This kiss, this reconciliation felt real, not like anything she had ever encountered before. It wasn't raw lust, like the desire she felt to be close to someone else physically. Or even the mad connection she had felt whenever she sought comfort in Spike's embrace. It was pure, like two incorrect puzzle pieces finally fitting together, finally finding a place in each others arms. They broke apart as Buffy looked up into the vampires eyes.

For a while they just gazed at one another.

Eventually she rested her head on his chest. Spike couldn't take his eyes off her, that sweet-smelling golden hair, the gentle curve of her neck. Her large green eyes were oddly bright though and as his tilted his head questioningly she dropped her gaze, but not before a single tear drop spilled down onto her cheek. Spike wiped it away with a caressing finger, still worried about her sombre mood. Buffy barely cried, he knew that. She was a tough girl, his girl. Remembering the night he had told her that made him smile. He bent his neck and planted a kiss on top of her head breathing in that luscious scent he had missed so much.

A nagging voice perked up in Buffy's head. _Is it safe?_ _How can this possibly work? Weren't you weary, even afraid of the man_ _whose embrace you're now wrapped in? Didn't he hurt you?_ Still all of her doubts were connected with one common similarity. Spike had been a soulless vampire when he had harmed her and she, unlike now, had not been close to him at all. When he returned to her, soul and all, her feelings towards him had begun to change. She had grown to respect him as a man and a friend.

Then as if her mind was fighting back, another more confident voice reared its head _For god sake Buffy you got your guy back! Enjoy it already._

Buffy knew which voice she would rather listen to, her own. And it was screaming out for Spike.

With that she lifted her head and smiled at the man above her. He was wearing that cocky, impish grin she'd grown to love and looking at her with such adoration her heart swelled with emotion. She didn't know how long it had been since she had felt like this, especially towards Spike. Something inside her stirred that she had not felt in a very long time. Desire. She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her level.

"Hello, William" she whispered and she felt him shudder as her lips brushed his ear. She traced her nose along the length of his jaw and met his lips with hers again. Spike's hands moved slowly down her back to her waist as he pulled her in closer. God Spike had craved for Buffy's arms to be around him ever since he was brought back; he had missed how it felt for her soft lips to be pressed so feverishly against his, working in unison with his own.

"Buffy." he groaned. Of all the times he had been with Buffy he had never felt this much electricity. Never felt her want him back in exactly the same way. And it excited him, it made him hope for the first time that she felt the same and more importantly wanted the same things as he did.

An alarm went off in Buffy's head though as she registered just what she was doing and where.

"Spike" she said as they broke apart, both panting slightly.

"Yeah?" he replied his eyes fixed on her face.

"I know it's not exactly 'new territory' for us but can we get out of this ally its kinda" she looked around at the dark, water-logged street with its overflowing trash cans "Gross. Could we go somewhere else, you know just talk for a bit maybe?" she wasn't sure why but she wanted to take things step by step with Spike. That moment of passion was amazing but she feared she may have taken it too far. It wasn't that she didn't want him, she did. _I mean wow do I want him_ yelled that voice in her head again but they had a lot of new ground to cover and old issues to work out before anything mager happened between them.

"Yeah luv. Whatever you want." answered Spike slightly taken aback but understanding by the look in her eyes not to push the matter any further.

Buffy took his hand in both of hers to show that she wasn't completely shrugging him off and guided him to the end of the street. She smiled when she realised that he was still wearing **_the_** coat, she would never tell him but she thought that it was pretty sexy.

They talked all the way to the hotel. Spike told Buffy about living in LA and how he had been brought back and then recorporialised. The idea that Spike and Angel had been "getting along" for the past year gave Buffy a serious case of the wiggins. She told Spike about training with the new slayers in Florida with Faith, who had been driving her totally insane.

"If I have to hear the phrase "_I'm_ _five by five,_ _B_" again I swear, I'm gonna flip out." Faith's idea of English was messed up thought Buffy as Spike chuckled quietly by her side.

"Yeah that bird and I never really hit it off"

"I got that from the fact that there was a Faith size hole in my dinning room table last year, guess you two were wrestling it up?"

"Yeah, got in a few good swings before I bugered off to find you." he looked down at her and they both smiled remembering that night.

"So...Where's your hotel?"

"Just up here at the end of the road." answered Buffy leading him a few more yards and then turning left. At the end of the street there stood a large rustic building, a warm homely glow was spilling out of its windows and the smell of cooking food floated towards them on the air.

"Ahh good old British pub food, chuffing miss it some times." reminisced Spike

Buffy laughed "It's a bit heavy for me, but its nice I guess."

Buffy led Spike through the entrance, passed the bar which was nearly empty and up the back corridor to her room. The waitress behind the bar eyed Spike for a moment before noticing he was holding hands with another woman and then huffed in disappointment. Buffy's room was small and cosy with a small bathroom, large bed and a big comfy armchair nestled into the far corner. It resembled a crypt about just as much as a Christmas ginger bread house did and Spike felt a little out of his depth being in such a bright, clean space. He stood awkwardly by the door with his hands in his pockets until he realised that this wasn't someone's house and he didn't need an invite. He still waited until Buffy nodded him in and he stepped over the threshold as the door clicked closed behind him.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Will suggested it, hers was getting kinda crowded with all the new witches coming in all the time." said Buffy as she stripped off her raincoat and draped it over the back of a chair. She sat on her bed and stared at Spike quizzically.

"Are you gonna sit down or just stand there like a dope all night?"

"Erm yeah, this one ok?" he said pointing to the armchair and took of his jacket. His shirt was still wet from the rain and it clung to his well muscled stomach.

"I...er yeah that's fine." replied Buffy distractedly as she noticed the small droplets of rain sliding down from Spike's tousled, tightly curled locks onto his neck. _Look_ she thought to herself _Just go and get him if you want to, nothings stopping you!_

Spike stared at Buffy while she perched on the edge of her bed thinking. After being away from her for so long he was finding it hard to control himself around her, especially in this small, cosy room. He thought the separation would have lessened his feelings towards her but it hadn't, it just made him want her more badly. He couldn't help but notice that way she bit her lip when she was deep in thought, or how she could look so strong and powerful and yet so beautifully delicate at the same time. Her slightly damp hair fell in attractive loose ringlets around her shoulders and framed her pixie like face. Spike watched as the blush slowly retuning to her cheeks and lips as she readjusted to the warmer temperature in the room. Then panic stricken he noticed that she was staring off into space. _OH Blimy! Not again_ thought Spike.

"OI Buffy." he said in a loud voice kneeling down in front of her.

She re-focused in an instant "Yeah what?"

"Jesus don't do that, it bloody scares me."

"Do what?"

"Stare off into space, looks like you've gone into a coma."

"Oh sorry, I was just thi-" she trailed off, realising just how close he was to her. He seemed to have caught on too and adjusted himself so that he wasn't so close, trying to respect her space.

"No don't." pleaded Buffy unintentionally

"What's wrong?" he asked cocking his head to one side

_Go on_ chanted the voice in her head "Err, I..."

"Yeh?"

_Just ask him dumbass _perked up the voice again "You love me don't you?" she asked in a small voice

He looked shocked but responded in a clear, definite tone "Yes I love you." but in answer to this Buffy looked down at her hands now folded of her lap. "Buffy come on, what's up?" he said grasping both of her hands in his own.

"I want you." she said raising her eyes to look at his face. To her surprise he smiled that adorable yet utterly stunning grin of his and said "Well then, the feelings mutual, pet."

She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his lap on the floor. He kissed her with such urgency it took her breath away and left her craving for more. He rested his hand on the base of her head and kissed along her jaw until he reached her ear "Never been ones for the bed have we, Slayer?" he whispered as they fell back onto the floor.

Reviews would be soo helpful please, thanks for readin guys :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Too Bright

All characters belong to BTVS and the legend that is Joss Whedon!

Chapter Four

**Too Bright**

Morning light streamed into Buffy's room, illuminating everything but the two sleeping figures now entwined on the bedroom floor. Tangled within a mess of sheets and clothes, Buffy and Spike slept on completely unaware of the world waking up around them, utterly content with living in the moment. Buffy's head was rested on Spike's chest whose arms were cradled protectively round her, shielding her from the night. Every time Buffy woke in the night, tossing and turning due to terrifying nightmares Spike would stroke her hair gently until she relaxed once more and fell back to sleep. Early in the morning before dawn Spike had covered Buffy's petite frame with his long black leather coat to ensure she stayed warm and to make sure he didn't have to move from her side to reach for a blanket.

The sun crept slowly across the room as Buffy began to stir. The first thing she registered before she opened her eyes was how unexpectedly happy she felt. Within a second and a slight movement she realised that he was still there, still laid sleeping next to her. She opened her eyes and moved her head to look into his face. In sleep Spike seemed more human. The worried crease he usually wore between his eyes in waking hours was no longer there. His mouth was curved in a small smile; Buffy wondered what he was dreaming of that made him smile that way, so innocent and kind.

"Buf...fy" Spike mumbled in his sleep and tightened his arms slightly around her.

"Should "a known" whispered Buffy leaning in and kissing him very gently on the cheek. She suddenly noticed how hot she was and looked down to see Spike's coat draped around her body. Smiling to herself she shuffled down so her toes poked out and she felt the cool air on her feet. She also saw the sunlight reflect of the polish on her nails and wiggled them around, interested by the movement of the light.

Spike suddenly began to groan, moving his head agitatedly in his sleep. Buffy wondered if he was having a bad dream until she saw the sunlight cross over his exposed skin which began to smoke. Alarmed Buffy leapt to her feet, jumped over to the window and yanked the curtains closed shutting out the light. Spike's eyes fluttered open as he registered that Buffy was no longer laid beside him.

"Are you OK?" Buffy asked him in a breathless tone.

"Why, Buffy what's wrong?"

Buffy crossed back over to him and knelt down, placing her hands on his arm. He winced and looked down at the angry red burn now etched into his skin.

"Well, OW!" he said prodding the burn with his finger.

"Sometimes I forget your not all together human" said Buffy with a small laugh "We should get that under cold water or something."

"Ah its nothing, look-" said he pointing to his arm "It's not even deep and I'm a fast healer. Besides-" he carried on with a mischievous smile playing about his lips "I'm not letting you go anywhere"

"Is that so?" said Buffy laughing as he grabbed her wrist and she fell into his lap. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Buffy unwillingly broke it off.

"Well we can't say here all day, as much as I'd wanna" she said, attempting to sit up.

"Well I bloody well can't go outside, the suns out. No walkies for the vamps remember. Anyway what else do you have to run off to ay?" said Spike

"Hmmm I see your point, unfortunately." said Buffy, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Come here you" growled Spike as he crushed his lips once again against hers, knotting one hand in her hair to pull her closer and letting the other rest lightly on the small of her back.

The feel of Spike's cold and muscular body was making every nerve in Buffy's body spark like a live wire. She ran her hands down his arms and felt the hard muscle ripple under her touch. She closed her eyes as Spike moved his lips to her neck, kissing down her collar-bone to the base of her throat. There he rested his head, breathing hard as he always did after kissing her. Buffy took his head in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said with pure conviction. Spike looked back into her eyes, searching for any hint of uncertainty. When he found none, he answered her.

"I'm beginning to."

"Don't tell me you need convincing again?" said Buffy placing her hands on his chest and pushing him to the floor, a determined look on her face.

"Maybe just once more." answered Spike grinning guiltily

Just then there came a knock at the door and Spike rolled his eyes "You gunna get that?"

Struggling to her feet Buffy grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it tightly around her before proceeding to the door. She quickly tidied her hair up as much as she could in the mirror and then went to the door. As Buffy poked her head round the door, Spike quickly grabbed a bed sheet from the floor and covered himself in it.

"Hi can I help you?" asked Buffy in a polite voice.

"Erm good morning Miss Summers" said the young woman eyeing Buffy in her blanket "I er have a Miss Rosenberg at the counter, claims you know her. Long ginger hair, ring any bells?"

"Oh Willows here, yeah, I mean yes I know her."

"Should I send her down or-" the woman spotted Spike standing behind Buffy in his bed sheet and trailed off. Spike smiled awkwardly at her and moved out of sight "I could come in and clean if you like?" finished the woman peering round Buffy to get a better look.

"NO." said Buffy with a bit too much force "No that's fine." she answered moving in front of the woman and blocking her view "Tell Will- er Miss Rosenberg we'll be out in a few minutes and tell her to sit in the bar or something."

"I um, yes I'll do that, thank you Miss Summers. I'll leave you to-" she coughed, smiled and shuffled off down the corridor.

"She gone?" asked Spike emerging from around the corner as Buffy closed the door.

"Yeah. God what a pain in the ass. She was literally straining her neck trying to get a look at you." replied Buffy a very slight frown on her face.

"Ooh pouty" chuckled Spike "I've not got a jealous Slayer on my hands have I? Cause I tell you, there's nothing I'd love more."

"Oh get over it" said Buffy rolling her eyes a grin unfolding on her face "All I meant was-" she continued beginning to advance on Spike "She can't have you."

"And whys that luv?" asked Spike as he ran out of backing up room and bumped into the wall behind him.

"Because your mine now, "_luv"_." replied Buffy running her hands over his chest.

Spike shuddered in contentment "Mmm now that I can work with."

Reviews would be uber helpful thanks guys :D Thanks :]


	5. Chapter 5 - New Territory

All characters belong to BTVS and the legend that is Joss Whendon!

Chapter Five

**New Territory**

"Hey Buffy you seen my t-shirt?" asked Spike wandering round the room lifting up sheets from the floor and throwing them pell-mell onto the bed.

"Think it's on the window sill" answered Buffy from the bathroom.

"Oooh yeah" chuckled Spike "I remember."

"You nearly ready? Will's waiting."

"Yeah I am what about you?" said Spike as he stepped into the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

"I would be if I could find my shoes." Said Buffy looking at her reflection in the mirror as Spike slipped his arms around her waist.

"They're behind the armchair luv." whispered Spike resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Right I'm not even gonna ask how they got there." replied Buffy smiling as she reached for her hair brush. Spike kissed the top of her head and released her to sit on the edge of the bath. As Buffy brushed her hair and applied her make-up all Spike could do was stare at her. When she was finished her turned to him.

"How do I look?" she asked seriously

Spike paused for a moment and looked her up and down deliberating.

"Sexy." He said finally, a devilish grin on his face. Buffy rolled her eyes "Do you ever stop?"

"What?" said Spike in an innocent tone holding his hand up in surrender.

Buffy grinned and leant in to kiss him "I might be wrong" said Spike leaning back "but red" he put a finger to her lips "isn't my colour, pet"

"Wanna bet?" Buffy laughed planting a red lipstick mark on his cheek before going to find her shoes. He watched her walk away, swinging her hips as she went. _Wonder if she does that on purpose?_ thought Spike. He re-entered the room to find Buffy stood on the seat of the armchair her arm stuck down the back, reaching for her shoes.

"Cant reach?"

"What does it look like genius?"

"Come on, move I'll get em." Spike said crossing to the chair and sticking his arm down the back, within a few seconds he pulled his arm out holding Buffy's boots. "There ya go."

"Thanks"

Spike sat himself in the chair as Buffy perched on its arm and pulled on her boots.

"Right you ready?" she asked him

"Not quite"

"What d'you m-ooft" Spike pulled Buffy off the chair arm and into his lap.

"Now isn't that better Slayer?"

"Spike, come on what about Willow?"

"According to my watch" said Spike glancing down at his bear wrist "We still have a few minuets."

"And according to my eyes, your right" she said and Spike started to smile "Red isn't your colour" she finished wiping it off his cheek with a sweep of her thumb.

"Nice play, Slayer."

There was a knock at the door and Willow's voice followed it. "Erm Buff you there? Can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in Will" shouted Buffy attempting to sit up.

"Oh no chance luv, this time round people are gonna know about us. No hiding" said Spike eyeing Buffy to see her response. To his surprise she only shrugged and shuffled round so that she was in a more dignified pose, Spike's arms still clamped tightly about her. Spike had not been expecting this, he was so used to being shunned whenever he and Buffy were around her friends, and he knew she used to be ashamed to be seen with him, not that he cared then. But now she just sat there, in his arms, un-phased as Willow entered the room. _Well it's my chuffing lucky day _he thought to himself. Could she actually want him around now, for good?

A sheet of red hair appeared as Willow popped her head round the door.

"Hey Buf-" Willow trailed off when she saw Spike "Oh and hey Spike. You found her then?"

"Seems that way, Red. Thanks for the assist."

"S'OK. Sooo Buffy what'd you two get up to last night?" asked Willow mischievously looking at the bedding strewn around the room and the various pieces of furniture that had been knocked over.

"Nose down you." answered Buffy grinning at her best friend. "We were you know, just, just saying hello"

Spike snorted with laughter and Willow raised her eyebrows "Hence I say "Hey" to you and not "Hello", "Hello" makes for awkward best friend relationship." finished Willow laughing along with Spike.

"What the hell, say hello. I'd stick around for that." said Spike. Buffy turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes "oh I'm a bloke is all" but when she continued to look at him "what you gonna do, Slayer? Bite me?" he said raising his eyebrows on the last two words.

"You know I might." She answered and winked at him. Willow cut in at top speed "OK guys I'm still here" she waved her arms around "can we keep the smooches to a minimum please, still adjusting here."

"Ha sorry Will" said Buffy rising from the chair to hug her. "So how's my favourite wonder Wicca?"

"Super good, no pun intended, the girls are doing great. Had to fix another window again yesterday though, Aurora's not got her levitation down yet but we're getting there."

Buffy shrugged "Witches will be Witches, right? Anyway you spoken to Kennedy recently? I spoke to Faith last week she said they're doing OK."

"Yep I spoke to her the other day, I miss her so much. And with all the other witches in the house Ken's worried something's gonna happen. I mean some of them are you know, well never mind, but I wouldn't anyway. Maybe I should get a flight out soon, go and visit her, she hasn't been home in months, apparently its Christmas at the Hellmouth again, lots of action. That's what Ken likes."

"Well yeah Will you don't wanna let that one get away, I mean have you seen her. One word. Wow."

"Erm Buff?" chipped in Spike but she didn't hear him.

"I know, and those legs. She's so-"

"Sexy"

"-Exactly. And she's mine" giggled Willow

"Think you should go and surprise her. Maybe she needs a bit of Willow action" laughed Buffy

"Buffy" said Willow shocked

"What it's true; I mean who wouldn't" Buffy gestured towards Willow "Look at you."

"Sounds like a plan." finished Willow smirking

They turned to Spike who was staring at Buffy, mouth wide open.

"What?" asked Buffy

"I love you" he said. Any woman that could talk about birds in that way was alright in his book. _Hope that's a regular thing _thought Spike.

"Guys" Buffy and Willow said in unison

"Anyway I came to tell you something."

"Oh OK shoot."

"Dawn and Xander are staying over tomorrow."

"What, what, why? Great but why? And how? Dawn's suppose to be at University. Isn't she?"

"Nope she's vacation now, its almost Christmas remember"

"Oh OK so what's up then?"

"She wanted me to tell you before; she thought you would freak out."

"Me freak out, I'm not freaking out. Well yeah I am OK" she said as Willow raised her eyebrows again "It's because no one will tell me what the heck is going on"

"Well Buffy she kinda met someone."

"Yuh huh and?"

"She's moved in with them and everything."

"Huh? How could I not know about this?"

"Because she didn't want you to until now. I think she's decided she ready to see us, well **you** to be more specific"

"Yeah, pet. Nibblet's all grown up now." said Spike

"What! You know, how do you know and I don't? Is this some sort of '_don't include Buffy club'_"

"Red told me, you know when I rang up."

"Buffy you can't freak out in front of Dawn; you know she'll just get upset." said Willow

"But why has she moved in with _some guy _already I mean how long could she have known him really." Buffy made an emphasis on some guy.

"But its not just _some guy _Buffy, she really cares about him."

"He's not good enough for her." Said Buffy quickly

"I agree Slayer." muttered Spike

"Spike!" shot Willow

"Fine, fine. Sorry."

"Ok Buffy, she's arriving with him tomorrow." said Willow nervously

"Oh. So Xander's bringing them both."

"In a sense." muttered Willow

"What'd you mean '_in a sense'" _asked Buffy

"Er. I. Don't." stuttered Willow

"Will! What's going on?"

"Spike you tell her."

"Aw Red come on!" But Spike looked at Willow in exasperation and saw she was drowning "Right. Great. Ok." Plus he was probably in a better position to tell Buffy anyway. He took her hand and pulled her down to sit with him as Willow sank onto the bed looking very worried. He took both her hands in his own and let out a sigh.

"OK Buffy. Dawn is bringing her "boyfriend" or whatever over tomorrow. Xander is bringing them here. Right? But there is only gonna be the two of them travelling over OK? Just Dawn and Xander."

Spike looked at Buffy and tightened his grip on her hands. She looked at him blank for a few moments. Then suddenly comprehension dawned on her face and her eyes grew extremely wide.

"IT"S XANDER!" she bellowed

Please, Please, Please Review. I appreciate the views but your comments mean the world and help me to write more and help me get better :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Impossible

All characters belong to BTVS and the legend Joss Whedon!

Chapter Six

**Impossible**

"What d'you mean ITS XANDER!" yelled Buffy as Spike leaned back into the armchair to distance himself from her whilst still keeping a firm grip on her now shaking hands.

"Buffy, luv. **You** said that."

"I know what I said! But what? When? Where? WHY?"

"You forgot "Who" pet" he chipped in

"Spike!" she growled

Willow stood up and moved to face Buffy who looked about as shocked as it was possible to be, her eyebrows had almost disappeared into her fringe.

"Look Buffy, Dawnie and Xand are happy. Look at me. They're happy together."

"But, but she's my sister."

"Yep I know."

"And he's, my Xander."

"Technically he's Dawn's Xander now." offered Spike again

"Not helping honey!" raged Buffy and Spike feel silent

"How the fudging hell did this happen Will?"

"I don't know Buff, how did you and Spike happen? Wait! I really don't want to know that. Arg all I meant was its not something you can always control is it?'

"Well, no. I guess" said Buffy in a small voice

"See. And come on you know Dawnie's had a crush on Xander since forever. Their both grown ups now. There's not even that big an age gap if you think about it."

"Urr I don't want to think about it. Anyway I thought she still had a crush on Spike."

"She what now?" butt in Spike aghast

"You didn't know?"

"No"

"Yep when you said you had a crush on me-

"When I said I loved you."

"Yeah that, she said she thought, oh what was it? Oh yeah '_He's got cool hair and he wears cool leather coats and stuff_'" said Buffy in a high voice imitating Dawn

"Buffy, Dawn doesn't sound like a chipmunk and you know it.' said Willow

"Yeah well, she does sound like a freakazoid little sister who falls in love with my best friend!"

"Who said they're in love?"

"So their not? So they don't even like each other? So they had a fight? So you think they're gonna break up?"

"For Gods Sake Woman Pull Yourself Together!" shouted Willow

Buffy looked stunned but Willow back tracked "Sorry it's just, you're looking at this all wrong. You're not seeing the plus side."

"Now I know your not gonna go down that slippery street." warned Buffy in an undertone

"Well I am so get over it. Right you love Dawn.' said Willow and Buffy scowled 'No, you do, and you love Xander.' she paused but Buffy didn't interrupt 'Simple. Buffy know Xander. Buffy know Dawn. Buffy love Dawn and Xander. Buffy also know Xander take care of Dawn. So Buffy be happy. Got it? Good."

"Buffy be peeved" said Buffy and Spike laughed and let go of her hands to wrap them loosely round her middle, no longer fearing she would suddenly lash out and break the hotel.

"Ok good" sighed Willow realising Buffy had calmed down slightly "I'm going back to mine, you two can come round..." she looked over to the window and noticed the closed curtains "When its less flesh burny-y outside if you want."

"Much appreciated Red" said Spike, holding out his arm "Already been burnt once today"

"Ouch, well like I said, later. If you want?"

"Ok Will, I might call first though." answered Buffy

"I told you their not here until tomorrow."

"Still."

Willow sighed "Fine then, see you soon." and turning to Spike she said "You take care of her Spike or face the wrath of Dark Willow." She said this and held out her hand, palm forwards.

Spike's eyes widened in alarm but Willow only winked and lowered her hand to his burn.

"Obsavatio Keresan" she chanted and the burnt faded away until the skin was whole again "Only joking"

"Jeez Red. And thanks again for, for everything" he said pointing to his arm and then Buffy.

"OK, bye Buffy." said Willow heading towards the door

"Yeah see you Will, and sorry for you know, wigging out on you."

"It's what we do best right?" she said before pulling the door closed behind her

Buffy let out a huge sigh and slumped into Spike's chest. He could hear her muttering into his shirt but only caught a few words. "Sister? Chuh! Attention seeker. Little itch"

"Hey now she's still your little sis, Slayer. No need to call her an itch." chuckled Spike

Buffy's head was still buried in his chest but she tried to respond best she could "Idnt call er a ich called er a ITCH gooooduhh"

She emerged, red faced and steaming "I'm going to the bathroom" she leapt up, crossed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Spike could hear her grumbling and muttering for about five minuets. He had just started get to his feet to check on her when there was and loud "And Xander!" and Buffy's fist came through the bathroom wall.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled and stood up

"I'm fine"

"You just killed the bathroom wall."

"Urrg I know" she retracted her fist and peered through the hole at him "They gonna make me pay for that?"

"What d'you think?"

"Bugger"

Reviews please :] thanks a bunch :D


End file.
